Vanity Fair
by Keiko Miyamoto
Summary: Story about sex slavery from a draenei's perspective chapters contain sex slaves hentai, yuri, yaoi, gang bang, moresomes, Abuse, Anal, xeno, BDSM, D/A, DP, language, BP, MiCD, M/s, N/C, Oral, Rom, SH, violence, MCD, solo, drugs, fingering
1. Parabola

**Vanity Fair**

**Parabola**

[Not finished/on going] soon to be a few different stories of sex slaves.

Characters:

Parabola - Blood elf

Keirae - Draenei

Warnings: Sex Slave theme, S/M, BDSM, D/S, violence, language, solo

* * *

Keirae woke to find her wrists and ankles bound and her body draped over a wolf. *gulp* They weren't moving. She looked up at the orc grabbing for her neck to toss her in the camp site. She looked up at the horde surrounding her on all sides. She quickly diverted her attention back the the dirt beneath her. She couldn't make out what exactly they were saying but the men seemed to be in an up roar. A troll stepped forward laughing as he stepped on the draenei's back pressing her body hard on the ground. Keirae cringed but tried not to make noises. All she could do was dig her hands in to the dirt and try not to cry. The troll knelt down digging his knee into her back while unlacing her chest plate. She squirmed briefly til he pinned her head down.

[Pop] The weight suddenly shift off her. The orc had knocked the troll to the ground. "Don't touch she's for sale." The orc lifted her up by her throat and dragged her to his tent. He chained her to the side of his bed by her throat. Her collar was heavy and for some reason making her very sleepy. She woke to the orc undressing her and running his fingers across her chest. He felt her shutter beneath his touch. He leaned in and licked her neck as she cringed. The orc slapped his palm to her cheek grabbing her by the horns and began licking her face.

He stood up in front of her and bent her head back by the horns as he removed his pants exposing his erection. He slowly started stroking himself beside her cheek so she could watch. She clamped her eyes shut and began to weep quietly to herself. He was hideous to her and his monstrous orc appearance only made his smell more foul. His pace quickened and before she knew it he blew a load all over her face. His sperm pouring out like a volcano covering as much of her face a he could.

He finished squeezing the rest of it out then suddenly began to panic and searched for a cloth. He leaped up and rushed out of the tent after pulling up his pants. She refused to open her eyes or even move. She was utterly repulsed, she tried not to gag.  
After about 15 minutes he returned with a cloth and a bucket of water. She froze as soon as she heard him settle in front of her again. "I need to clean you up. You're filthy." He soaped up the cloth and wiped her face down thoroughly before he moved on the the rest of her body. After he was done he kissed her lips and waited til she gave up and opened her eyes. He forced another kiss before tapping the collar making it glow green before she passed out.

* * *

She woke the orc and a blood elf named Parabola standing beside her discussing a 'price'. She gulped harder assuming the worst. She knew she was being sold for sex. She teared up trying not to whimper. She didn't want them to notice her at all. When they finally noticed her the blood elf bound her ankles and wrists and the orc released her collar. The orc tossed her over his shoulder and threw her on to the blood elf's mount.

* * *

Parabola placed her on his bed and released all her restraints. Keirae only slightly relieved till the blood elf cast an unfamiliar spell to move her body as he pleased. He undressed her eagerly exposing her soft blue curves, ample backside and perk breasts. She was a young draenei only about 18 years of age. He started licking her deep purple hazy skin keeping one hand pressed on her tummy to hold her in place. Suddenly a red glow began seeping out of his hand and spreading along her body. It reached her beautiful face shot down her throat. She gagged slightly then gasped for air. He ran his fingers through her long jet black hair.

"Shh" Parabola hushed her quiet and started removing his long red robes. Keirae looked up at his long flowing golden hair and fit bronzed body. His eyes plastic green roaming all of her body absorbing every inch of her. She squirmed on the bed as he pounced on her shoving his erect cock in her face. She whimpered softly while he rubbed her face. "Shh.." Parabola kissed her before moving down to the lower half of her body.  
He hunched over her poking her with his fingers til he reached her pussy. He smoothed his fingers over her clit, licking and nipping at it. She twitched all over wanting to cry out but the hold he had over her was preventing her from speaking. All she could do was pant heavily.

Parabola began licking Keirae's clit slowly in a circular motion only focusing on the very tip. She shook violently as he pressed down firmer and speed up. Parabola stopped suddenly and slid his finger in her wet pussy. "Mmmm...you're ready." Parabola forced Keirae face down bending her legs toward her head. He slid in to her pussy slowly thrusting inside her. With every hard thrust he slapped her ass firmly. Smoothing his hand over her ass and squeezing hard, bruising her slightly.

He jerked her up by her horns, ramming himself inside her. Keirae's vagina seemed to be getting tighter and tighter with every thrust. His dick was growing inside her tearing at her walls. Parabola continued to slam his growing dick inside her driving himself deeper and deeper. He started ripping her from the inside, using her blood as lube and rubbing the blood over her clit. She trembled and cried as Parabola grasped her horns and used it as leverage to fill her completely. Driving in and out at a rhythm, like his body was on auto pilot.

Parabola pulled his throbbing blood covered cock out of her. Letting the blood drip in his hand and began rubbing his dick. He pulled Keirae up pressing her back against his chest. He bit hard on her neck making her whole body tingle. Drawing blood and letting it drip all over her and smearing it all over her chest. Squeezing her breast tightly, twisting and flicking her nipples. Keirae body shivered and twitched at every bite he took. Marking up her neck with his teeth. She tried to cry out but Parabola's magic choked at her vocal cords.

He started rubbing the blood over the tip of his cock and buried it deep in her ass. Keirae's body cried out in pain but Parabola's spell muffled her tears. He violently pumped inside her burning and ripping her insides. Keirae's entire body jolt forward but Parabola yanked her upright by the horns. Keirae could feel him throb inside of her. Parabola lifted her up and down on his enlarged cock licking the blood off her neck. Keirae struggled gripping the blankets and inching her way to the head board. Stretching and grasping at it til he rammed hard inside her slamming her head on the board.

Keirae collapsed on the bed and Parabola laid next to her laughing. He pulled Keirae on top of him driving his blood covered cock deep inside her vagina. Lifting her hips up and down on his lap hard and quick. Keirae squeeled scratching his chest drawing blood. Parabola pulled keirae chest lower to his face so he could reach it with his tongue. Licking off the blood and nipping at her breast while rocking his hips back and forth inside her. She moaned and rolled her hips squeezing his cock with her tight pussy. She lifted herself up and down with her thighs lightly bouncing off him.

Parabola's chest now covered in his and Keirae's blood from her digging her nails in deep while riding him. Keirae felt like her body was on fire, she shook violently while a rush of pleasure flowed all over her body causing her to lose control. Twitching and crying out in pleasure then softly calming down as Parabola finally exploded inside her throbbing and gushing from her pussy. Parabola pulled out and collapsed beside her. He tugged on her horns pulling her face close to his blood and cum covered cock. Keirae cringed at the sight but Parabola crammed his cock deep down her throat and began fucking her mouth. Keirae choked and gagged as Parabola used her horns to bob her head up and down. He finally released her head once all the cum and blood was licked off.

Parabola jumped up from the bed and hooked Keirae back up to her collar attaching her to the bed. Parabola kissed her on the lips and laid beside her curling her into a ball and pressing himself against her backside. Keirae eventually cried herself to sleep as Parabola passed out on top of her.


	2. Debaser

**Debaser**

Characters:

Manji - troll

Arie - Draenei

Warnings: Drugs, violence, hentai, BP

* * *

Manji's tall slender body curled over itself but still he towered over the young draenei's tiny body bound up in the corner of the room. She wasn't moving, the troll approached slowly not trying to alert her of his presence. Manji knelt down beside her running his long blue fingers through her silky auburn hair. He leaned in closer, taking in the sweet sent of lilacs. "Mmmm..." He stroked her cheek humming while picking her up and laying her on the bed. He sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled out a pipe. He packed it with a pink and green herb covered in crystals. Puffing away and feeling high: Manji grinned, feeling quite eager to tare into his prize.

The young draenei woke to see the back of a naked troll sitting near her. She looked up at his broad toned shoulders and muscular arms. He was blue with a giant green mohawk. Realizing how odd a site she clamped her eyes shut. Waiting a moment before opening them again. DAMN! Still there! She just noticed the smoke everywhere clouding the room and her head. She wasn't sure what exactly it was but it made her feel light and a bit giggly. She rolled over laughing at herself. Her mind slipped deeper, coughing and panting her thoughts away.

Manji turned to her, blowing smoke in her face and grinning. They stared silently into each other's eyes for a moment. The little draenei gazed up at him, her pupils dilated. Manji blew more smoke in to her face before breaking the silence.

* * *

"What's your name?" Manji kept puffing.

"Arie." The little draenei giggled uncontrollably and soon realized she had been for sometime now. She tried her hardest to calm down but found it impossible.

The troll hummed still blowing smoke in to her face. Arie rolled to wiggling her wrists and ankles. Manji grabbed the rope around her ankles and pulled her toward him. "You want to be free?" Manji blew smoke in to her face.

Arie forgot to answer him and continued to wiggle. Manji pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. Arie froze- "What's your name?" (Arie trying to distract him from her pathetic attempt to break free.)

"Manji." He pulled out a dagger and leaped on top of her, pinning her body beneath his. He hunched over her grinning and tracing the tip of his blade over her chain mail bodice. He dug the tip in to the side of her breast. He pulled out just as he drew blood staining her soft pale blue skin. Arie squirmed under his long erection now pressing on her stomach. He leaned in kissing her face and grabbing her jaw. Squeezing til her lips puckered out at him and forcing his tongue in to her mouth. It was long and pointed, almost snake like. Sliding down in to her throat and choking her.

Arie winced and tried to squirm away but he grabbed her by the shoulders holding her down. Arie's head spun,drifting in and out of reality. Giggling madly then weeping softly to herself. She was scared, she knew that for sure but didn't seem to know much else. Colors ran together, Manji's face melted and seemed to be dripping on her. Still she could only laugh as the walls fell in to the black hole lingering at the foot of her bed. The only thing that wasn't being sucked into the void was the smoke. She panicked sucking in all the smoke she could at once then releasing. Arie lost sight of Manji completely but could still feel him sitting on top of her, watching.

Manji yanked her head up and bit tightly around her neck, digging his tusks in deep. He smoothed his tongue over the wound. Arie let out a high pitch yelped and then felt nothing. Her body still seemed to be reacting to the pain, twitching and jerking under him. "Please.." Arie gasped but Manji wasn't done tasting. Arie could feel her heart pumping blood out and in to Manji's mouth. She could feel his breath warming her throat. Her eyes rolled back in to her head. A rushing warmth flowed over her entire body.

He lifted her torso up releasing her neck and ripping her bodice off with his tusks flinging it to the floor. He started stroking her exposed nipples with his tongue, tracing her breasts twice over before biting down. Arie's breath grew erratic but still nothing, no pain at all just pressure.

Suddenly Manji stopped, releasing her chest and dropping her on the bed. He rustled with a leather pouch in the corner of the room before returning to her side.

* * *

Manji pulled out a syringe and injected her with a brown liquid. Before Arie knew it Manji's face was clear. Her body was limp but she was not unaware of him cutting the ropes around her and slicing off her thong. He began working on her seemingly lifeless body.

Slicing through her skin, marking her with odd symbols. The only sensation she could feel was the blood trickling down her arms and legs, lightly tickling her. She giggled while he rubbed the blood over her body, and smearing ash in her wounds. Manji rubbed her soft curves, kissing and nipping at her neck. He moved down to her breast biting and licking her nipples. Arie moaned, Manji stroking her was the only thing she could concentrate on.

Manji kissed her lips before tossing her body over in front of him. He began rubbing her firm backside. Smoothing his hand over her blue ass and spreading her cheeks apart. Manji traced the knife over her backside very gently making sure not to scar her. Arie giggled and pushed her ass closer to his cock.

"Don't worry I wont cut your perfect ass." Manji whispered in her ear, pressing his erection against her. Arie choked for air as Manji's fingers tighten around her throat. He entered her from behind and suddenly she felt a shooting pain up her back. Manji drove his long hard blue cock deep into her ass. Arie cried out and began to laugh hysterically. Everything was spinning around her. Weeping but still laughing, she could feel her anus throbbing. Manji waited patiently inside her, running his fingers through her hair before pulling her head back and thrusting inside her.

Arie squealed, and tried to launch herself forward but Manji pulled her hips back to him. He stroked her backside while thrusting into her hard. Manji's cock ripped through her flesh, pupping his now blood covered cock in and out. Arie could only feel his penis moving easier and slicker inside her. Slowly sliding back and forth till his long dick could fit inside her completely. Arie struggled a bit, trying to get him out of her.

Manji pulled Arie's head back by the horns and stabbed her in the throat with another syringe, injecting her with a yellow liquid. He withdrew, tossing her on to her back and yanking her legs up. Teasing her vagina, only lightly poking the entrance with his cock. Arie laid motionles

s watching him grinning down at her. "Why are you-" Arie coughed on the smoke. Unsure of how long she has been breathing it in.

Manji replied rather bluntly. "I'm waiting for the yellow one to work." He rubbed the tip of his cock over her clit. Rubbing her clit slowly and occasionally teasing her hole. Poking her entrance and pressing himself almost completely in then withdrawing.

"I think you're ready." Manji draped her legs on his shoulders and slid inside her. Arie's tight pussy squeezed his dick. He moved slowly until he was completely, waiting a moment making sure it was working. Sure enough her pussy tightened around him releasing then tightening every few seconds.

Manji placed his finger over her clit and rubbed gently. Arie was breathing heavy turning her face away from his. He grabbed her jaw forcing her to look at him. Manji began thrusting inside of her, fucking her slowly but hard. Reaching her back wall and pressing hard on her g-spot. She kicked her hooves in to his back and cried out. Manji speed up pumping hard and furious. Driving his cock in and out while choking her with his tongue.

Arie tried to gasp but Manji's tongue was sliding deep in to her throat. Thrusting and grunting, pulling her closer and closer to bliss or blacking out she wasn't too sure. Arie cried and her body shivered under him. She squeezed her pussy around his cock tight. Arie kept giggling and shaking violently as her orgasm sent her head spinning, blissfully unaware of Manji gripping his knife. He was thrusting hard at a steady pace jerking her body up and down, making her boobs bounce.

Arie squirmed under him panting, "Please stop." Her vagina was beginning to hurt. Sore and raw as it gripped around Manji's cock. She groaned coughing on all the smoke causing her vision to blur. She could only make out flashes of him thrusting and carving a symbol down the side of her hip. Still he grinned at her dropping the knife and yanking her legs up in the air and pinning them down next to her head popping her ass in the air. He leaped on top of her drilling his cock deep inside her. She could feel it at the bottom of her spine sending a tingle of pleasure through out her body.

Manji thrust downward stretching her body more than it could take till she started to gush. Arie felt only warmth spreading and dripping out of her. She giggled and gasped for air, "Please..." She tried to shift but he held her tightly in place. Manji slammed himself into Arie faster and harder. She could feel his cock burning and ripping at her insides. Manji pushed Arie down hard on his cock making him orgasm and fill her with cum and blood. He grabbed her horns ramming himself in to her one more time before Arie's body went limp. He pulled out and laid down next to her. He puffed on his pipe grinning at Arie passed out next to him.

* * *

He placed her naked body into his tub letting the hot water fill it. He knelt down beside Arie rubbing soap all over her soft curves. Manji washed out the wounds he slashed in to her. Rinsing her off before stabbing her in the shoulder with a needle filled with blue. Arie's body was still unresponsive as he laid her down on the bed kissing her til she woke.

Arie instinctively kissing him back and smiling. Manji nuzzled his face in to her neck and whispered, "I love you."


	3. Pennyroyal Tea

**Pennyroyal Tea**

Characters:

Riho - draenei

Iomae - Human

Terra - night elf

Myakka - blood elf

Hotohori - Troll

Parabola - Blood elf

Manji - Troll

Tasuki - night elf

Daisuke - undead

Warnings: Gang bang, moresomes, violence, BP, hentai, BDSM, M/S, slave

* * *

Gagged and beaten Riho's eyes puffed, narrowing her vision. Her tears formed a small puddle beneath her hanging head. Her whimpers were slightly muffled but still noticeable to Daisuke the undead rogue steering the beast. She couldn't see Sai, she panicked, wiggling as they started moving quickly through the woods. She sensed others a head an alliance and a horde. Another victim she wondered before jerking her head up trying to find Sai.

The only blood she saw was her own, mostly from her bottom lip the undead had bitten earlier. He squeezed at her backside often during the run until they came upon a night elf male and a female blood elf.

Riho's heart sank when she looked upon a large night elf hunched over a small blood elf. He had a firm grasp around her neck partially choking the life out of her while entering her from behind. She choked out a cry for help to the undead but he didn't seem to notice. Only dismounting slowly and securing his draenei. He ignored the blood elf now screaming, "FUCK YOU! MOTHER FUCKERS! GOD DAMN..." She burst into tears as the night elf began thrusting in and out quickly. The night elf squeezed tightly around her neck until she could only gasps. She tried to pry his hands off her neck but her body grew weak. Her eyes rolled to the back, she nearly passed out but the night elf released his grip.

Riho turned away looking at the undead gazing at her and stroking her cheek. "Fuck."

Daisuke just smiled at Riho, licking the blood from her lip and biting down drawing more. Riho cried and tried to roll off but he quickly grabbed her. Yanking her up off the horse and dragging her over toward the elves. He sat her up next to the fallen tree the blood elf was bent over.

He knelt down beside her licking the blood from her face and sliding his slimy decaying tongue down her throat. Taste like rotting. Riho gagged in Daisuke's mouth, nearly vomiting before he withdrew and grasped her jaw tightly. He traced her bloody lips with his tongue licking and kissing her gently before groping at her chest. Riho cringed, struggling to get away but he released her jaw and moved his hand to her throat. Slamming her head against the tree nearly knocking her out.

Everything was fuzzy, her stomach was woozy and she could only make out the blood elf's cries. Daisuke slumped Riho's body against the tree, caressing her boobs one more time before shifting his focus.

The night elf was still driving his thick cock in and out of the blood elf. Oblivious to the undead rogue now approaching the blood elf's face. He pulled her head up by her hair and spit in her face. Laughing and kneeling down to eye level with her before asking her name. She hissed and spit back at his face.

Daisuke just smiled and slid his index finger to the back of her bottom jaw. He pressed hard on the the joint connecting to her upper jaw, locking his finger in. He leaned in closer.

"Myakka" The blood elf struggled to yell but the pain was unbearable. He smirked, thrusting his finger deeper in to the joint. [POP] Myakka screeched. Daisuke stood fully erect now pulling her head up by her hair and shoving his cock into the back of her throat. He smoothed his fingers through her dark red hair before yanking tightly and pumping hard in and out.

"Hope you weren't planning on keeping her." Dai chuckled at the night elf thrusting in and out of Myakka, occasionally slowing down to rub her clit. Dai looked at him funny, "Tasuki? She dry or something?" [Myakka choking on Dai's dick] Dai never let up his pace, rocking his dick in and out, slamming on the back of her throat.

"Not until you broke her jaw." Tasuki cringed before withdrawing and pulling the dizzy draenei over to Myakka's tight ass. He kissed Riho's face til she woke and started petting her. Riho's vision cleared slightly but she wasn't to sure what exactly she was seeing until Tasuki shoved her face in. He straddled Riho's shoulders guiding her tongue out of her mouth and shoving it inside Myakka's pussy.

Riho slid her tongue in and began licking her insides. To her surprise Myakka was sweet tasting making her mouth water. She slid her tongue in deeper swirling her tongue around before pulling out and poking at Myakka's clit with the tip of her tongue. Then repositioning her head under her to get a better reach. Kissing her clit before pressing down firmly and twirling her tongue in a circular motion.

Myakka moaned rubbing her pussy against Riho's tongue. Riho grabbed on to her hips, holding her in place while lapping at her clit. Tasuki leaned in kissing Myakka's ass and lightly stroking Riho's soft blue neck. She tried to focus on Myakka, licking her quickly trying to give her an orgasm. Myakka's legs buckled beneath her before falling on Riho's face.

Riho tried not to panic, choking down the liquid gushing from Myakka. Myakka's legs trembled, practically choking Riho with her thighs. Myakka's body rocked on Riho's face, shivering violently before Dai rammed into her throat again. Myakka choked on the rotting cock making it's way down her throat. Riho tried to distract Myakka by speeding up. Myakka moaned as her orgasm flowed over her entire body. Shivering and grinding her pussy into Riho's face. Tasuki ran his hand down Riho's neck then squeezed. Dai pulled out snatching up Riho before Tasuki did any real damage.

"FUCK MAN!" Dai snarled. Shaking her slightly before placing her on the ground beneath him. He looked down at his now flaccid penis dangling over Riho's body. Dai took a firm grasp of her shoulders and squeezed her close licking all the blood and juices off her face.

"STOP FUCKING THE CARGO" A tall blood elf male approached with what appeared to be a prize draped over his shoulder. A small human girl. Two trolls followed close behind, one of which had a girl night elf.

Tasuki paid Parabola no attention and repositioned himself and the tiny blood elf. Tasuki started fucking her tight pussy, thrusting hard and slow. She was wet now lubed with Riho's saliva and blood. Myakka laid placid over the tree seemingly unconscious. Tasuki didn't mind, yanking her head back by her hair making it easier to enter her completely. Speeding up inside her pussy tightening around his dick. He leaned over biting down on her neck making blood pour down her chest covering her breasts. Pumping furiously in her and tearing her insides. Tasuki jerked forward climaxing, filling her with cum. He let go of her neck, stroking her back gently before pulling out. Myakka's body remained limp.

* * *

A tall blue troll knelt down beside the girls huddled together. His massive green mohawk swayed with his body, gathering herbs together in a small pile in the center of the girls. He held his hand over the herbs before they burst into flames. He pulled out a fan and began spreading the smoke around the circle making all the girls cough.

"Manji make sure they can't walk." Parabola picked Myakka up cradling her in his large arms. He looked up at Hotohori grabbing Myakka's legs.

Manji kept fanning the flames til him and all the girls where completely shrouded in smoke. Riho held on tightly to the human girl as she weeps. She could hear her crying but she couldn't see past her own nose. She tried covering her mouth but finding oxygen was becoming very difficult. Manji stopped fanning and let the herbs burn through only leaving a thick cloud behind. He stayed crouching in the center of the girls. He could feel their fear nipping at the back of his neck.

Parabola held her up by her shoulders placing her tight ass into his erection, ripping right trough her. Myakka jolt upwards trying to pull herself up Hotohori's shoulders. Hotohori grabbed her waist and pulled her down, shoving his long blue cock into her vagina. Myakka began panting rapidly as the to men pumped inside her almost in perfect rhythm. Parabola gripped her shoulders, bouncing her up and down. It burned her insides, tearing her flesh making blood gush all over them.

Dai sat on the tree watching the show and smoking a blunt. Tasuki sat next to him puffing on the blunt occasionally but never looking away from Myakka. They both grew hard watching Myakka's body bouncing up and down, shaking her perky tits. Dai walked over still puffing away grabbing her tits and blowing smoke into her face. He smirked at the sound of the other girls giggling in the smoke cloud behind him. Dai pulled her off the others and put her on her knees in front of him. Inhaling deep before grabbing her by the back of the head and bobbing it up and down on his cock. Parabola pulled her legs up spreading them wide before driving his dick deep into her ass. His cock slid in and out of her hard, jerking her forward making her gag on Dai's cock. Dai's cock slammed against the back of her throat, he took another drag before pulling her head back. Myakka gasped before Dai pushed her head back down. Her throat stretched trying to make room for his thick cock but reached it's limits. Tightening around his throbbing dick and contracting trying to push it out. Dai pressed himself completely in her mouth forcing her to swallow his cum.

Myakka pulled back struggling for air and trying to crawl away from parabola, still thrusting in to her tight ass. Dai fell back puffing on his roach one last time before flicking it at her face.

Parabola pulled her shoulders back pressing his body against hers. Slowing down and nipping on her neck while smoothing his hands over her tits. He stopped at her nipples pinching and twisting them before squeezing hard and quickening his pace. Hotohori positioned himself underneath and placed her on top of his dick. Hotohori reached up tightening his hand around her neck. Myakka used her knees to lift her up and down while Parabola rammed her from behind. Hotohori guided her up and down by her neck, choking and lifting his hips in to pussy. She clenched everything, pushing herself against the cocks she was riding until both were completely in. [Hotohori grunting] Hotohori placed his middle finger over her clit. Warm. He released her neck and focused on the task at hand: rubbing her clit. Myakka began bouncing off his cock all on her own. The slight tension release was her only escape. She pressed herself against his finger, still bouncing. [Myakka softly moaning]

Tasuki reached into the cloud of smoke, blindly grabbing for a girl. Any it didn't matter he only needed one. BINGO! Tasuki pulled up Iomae the human girl, by her arm jerking her closer. She appeared to be sixteen, though she had amble breasts. He licked her face as she cried, shaking her trying to get a better feel but she seemed to be snagged on something. Riho fought desperately to pull her back but he wasn't giving up. Tasuki kissed her lips and slid his hand down her shirt grabbing a large handful. Iomae screamed, pulling away from him as best she could. Tasuki struggled with Riho playing tug of war with Iomae before dropping her and turning towards his first conquest.

Myakka hunched over Hotohori rubbing her clit. She wasn't bouncing any more, she just tried her best to steady herself. Holding herself up by her wobbly arms. Tasuki stood before her, jerking her head up by her hair and sliding his thick cock in to her mouth. Myakka ran her tongue over his head trying to stop him from choking her with his cock. Tasuki grabbed the back of her head and bent her neck back just sticking the tip in then with drawing.

Parabola was bent over her now, fucking her pink hole. He was close but feeling the poke through the other side kept taking him back. He could feel Hotohori fucking her too. He looked down at Hotohori thrusting upwards, lifting Myakka off the ground. Parabola laughed speeding up making Myakka's anus clench involuntarily. It squeezed his dick pulsing and growing wetter as he ripped through her ass. Busting his load inside her before standing up and stretching. He walk over to Dai sitting in the fallen tree rolling a blunt then passing it to Parabola.

They puffed away watching: Tasuki fucked her mouth and Hotohori lifting her up and down by her hips. Myakka didn't seem to be gagging anymore. She was handling Tasuki's large cock with ease. Sliding in and out of her throat. His balls slapped at her chin. Both in the same motion cumming inside her, filling both orifices with cum til it was dripping out from both ends.

Tasuki stumbled backwards before regaining his composer and pulled out a knife from a leather sack. He passed it to Hotohori standing over Myakka who was on all fours. Tasuki stood watching Hotohori pull Myakka's head back and slitting her throat from ear to ear. Blood sprayed all over him as he called for his pet.

* * *

The smoke began to clear around the girls. The only sound they could make out was that of a lapping tongue. Terra was the first to make out the horrific image unfolding from beyond the smoke. [Terra shrieking] Riho broke out in to a cold sweat when she looked upon the boar peeling back the flesh from Myakka's face.


	4. Teeth

**Teeth**

Characters:

Sai

Fujiko - blood elf

Iomae - human

Terra - night elf

Riho - draenei

Parabola - blood elf

Daisuke - undead

Nakago - human deathknight

Hotohori - troll

Tasuki - night elf

Orcs

Warnings: Yuri, hentai, moresomes, DP, BP, violence, drugs, MiCD

* * *

Flames warmed Riho's cheeks. She struggled to get her wrists free from the ropes that bound her to the others. The shamans paid no attention, they just kept tossing a crystal covered herb in to the fire. The green smoke clouded the atmosphere, making it's way in to their lungs. Slowly the girls started slipping from reality, the fear amplified by the drugs coursing through their veins. Riho watched the others begin to tweak out, reacting to invisible demons she could not see herself.

It didn't seem to effect her as it did the others. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her body numb.

Why not me? She tried to block out Iomae's screams focusing on the horde surrounding them on all sides. She twisted her small hands out of the ropes freeing the other girls. She nudged them to run but they didn't move. "COME ON!" She crawled on all fours slipping away where light could not reach. She glanced behind her. I'm alone...

* * *

[growls] Riho rolled under the orc's legs, hiding in the darkness of the bench and inching towards the growls. Sai, she knew it was Sai! Her ghost saber was hog tied by a tent. Riho untied Sai, pushing him away from the camp. Sai gave in running far in to the woods, disappearing from her sight.

Before she could turn around a heavy boot stomped down on her back. Pinning her in place. She heard Parabola chuckle. Lifting her tightly in his arms. Riho looked up but Sai wasn't there. Phew. She pressed her hands against his hard chest. Trying to pry herself from his grasp but he squeezed her close.

He began caressing her chest and nipping at her neck. Riho squeaked; her body instantly limp. Parabola carried her in to his tent and chained her to a rod above his bed. Securing her collar before turning on a dim lantern in the corner of his tent, revealing his tools laid out beside him.

Riho's eyes widened as she took in all the sharp objects gleaming back at her. Parabola picked up the scalpel and positioned himself behind her. Forcing Riho on all fours and yanking her head back. He hasn't come across draenei horns like hers before. Riho's were slender and curved up over her ears. His other hand brushed down her neck lightly before she felt a cold metallic object pinching at the base of her throat.

Riho gulped hard, bushing her ass against his hard cock. He grunted in her ear forcing his thick cock between her lips while piercing her neck. Blood streamed down her chest as Parabola began twisting her nipples. Riho leaned back until his dick was completely in. He thrusts in her hard, stretching her more than she thought possible. Holding her horns back towards him forcing her to look in his eyes. Riho whimpered, her walls tightened around his cock as he slid in and out. She clamped her eyes shut.

Parabola slid the scalpel across the base of her throat and traced the tip of the blade down her spine. Inadvertently rolling her hips while she shuttered beneath him. Parabola moaned pulling her head back and thrusting hard inside her.

He began slicing tiny incisions around the base of her horn. Riho cried out as the blood ran down her face, staining her hair. Parabola thrust in to her one more time before punching her in the back of the head, laughing and pinching her hips. He continued; slicing around the base of the other horn before tossing the scalpel to the side.

He pulled back on her horns, tearing open the incisions as his body smacked into her. [Riho screaming] He smoothed his left hand through her hair and pulled tightly at her roots. Riho thrashed about trying to get away, tearing open her flesh. Her collar tightened around her throat, nearly choking herself unconscious. Parabola just laughed, watching her squirm as he fucked her. Before Riho could cry out he pinned her in to the mattress. He tightened his grip around her neck til Riho's face turned bright purple.

Parabola released his grip letting her body flop beneath him as he watched the color return to her now conscious body. She jerked awake panicked. He pressed her face down into the mattress as he slowly penetrated her anus. His thick cock ripped her walls lubing him, making it easier to slide his entire shaft in and out. Riho could feel her pulse shooting up her backside and into her ears.

He released her head letting her go for a short moment before dropping his body weight on top of her. Squishing her underneath his hard cock. He tried thrusting in again but her walls tightening round his cock squeezing him. He pulled out and lifted himself to his knees while propping her ass up so he could get a better view. He slid two fingers in her tight anus stretching her walls apart. Spreading her anus open wide covering his fingers in her blood lubing her insides. It burned but the blood soothed most of the pain away. He poked a third finger in preying her anus apart until it looked like chewing gum. Riho's breathing calmed as most of the pain subsided.

Parabola paused,"Push them out." He instructed her once more before Riho finally understood. She pushed his fingers out one by one till the last one popped out. Parabola stretched her legs up over her head spreading them as far apart as he could. Riho gasped as he thrust ed his dick into her ass.

He pinned her knees to her chest rocking her up and down his cock. Her tits bouncing as he drove his cock deep inside her. She could feel him pressing at the bottom of her spine. He leaned in nibbling at the tips of her nipples. Sending shivers down her spine. He ran his tongue over her boobs, nipping and playing with her nipples. Riho moaned running her hands over his firm chest, smearing her blood over him. He didn't seem to notice, spreading her cheeks apart and thrusting his long dick inside her completely.

Riho wiggled trying to escape his grasp but Parabola kept fucking her.

She felt like she was being punched in the kidney. Parabola pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, pushing her legs down in to a split. Riho squirmed, trying to adjust to the new position but Parabola wouldn't allow her any comfort. Pumping his cock in and out of her now even tighter hole. She could hear her insides tear but everything was getting numb.

She pumped back slowly matching his pace. She cried as he pressed down in to her, hitting her wall. He reached back slapping her till his fingers left bruises on her backside. [Riho crying] She could feel pain returning to her lower half, stinging her entire lower body. He reached down, rubbing her clit to try and calm her. "Relax before you choke yourself to death." He continued to massage her trying to get her to be more cooperative.

Riho tried to roll away but Parabola tightened her collar choking her back in place. He pulled out of her; his cock covered in blood. Riho struggled for air leaning back on his cock to try and loosen the collar's grip. He pushed forward tightening the collar around her neck. She fought pushing herself back on him so she could breath. He released her collar letting her get a few good gasps in before grabbing her hips forcing her to sit on his lap. He sat up straight pressing Riho's body into his. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, gently patting her head. Riho's pussy adjusted to his thickness, squeezing his shaft tightly. He choked the collar up forcing her to her knees. Riho used her thighs to steady herself as they faced each other. He kept smiling at her as his fingers traveled all over her body. She turned trying her hardest to avoid his stare. He tugged on her collar trying to get her to ride him.

Gasping for air every time he loosened her collar. He pinch her nipples twisting them before pressing his face into her cleavage. Scrapping his teeth across her nipples. Riho bounced on his lap arching her back trying to breathe deep before Parabola choked her in place.

Riho followed his instructions. Pressing her tits into his face as she began grinding her pussy against his cock. Hitting her gspot to relax her body from tensing. Riho grew closer to release when Parabola choked the air from her lungs. Riho started rolling her hips and rising then falling on his lap. He was close to climax. His heart raced as she slid her pussy up and down his dick. She could feel his cock pulsing inside her ready to explode. She braced her self, grabbing his shoulders tightly as he pushed her down on his lap.

She felt spurts of cum fill her.

Riho cried rolling over, hiding her face in the pillows. Parabola started rubbing her back and tapping his fingers against the bruises he had left behind. Her whole body was sore and her entire back end throbbed, dripping cum over his sheets.

He stared her down pinning her beneath his elbow. He unbuckled her collar letting her breath. Riho ran her hand up his chest keeping her head down. He lifted her closer pressing his growing erection against her ass. Suddenly he noticed her chanting something in a different language, he looked down at a symbol painted in blood on his chest. Before he could react Riho left him there frozen only for a minute but enough time for her to get away.

* * *

She moved swiftly through the camp but being sure not to be noticed. [screams] She knelt beside the empty bench by the now out of control bonfire consuming part of the camp. No girls, no orcs. Growls and cries echoed around her. She waited, watching for an opening. The shouting turned to blood curdling screams as something prowled around the camp. She wasn't sure what it was but she moved fast searching for the others.

Crawling around the tents she noticed blood smeared into the dirt. She followed it to a pool of blood and a large troll corpse with it's throat ripped out. The screams stopped. She crawled into the cover of the darkness.

[THUD] Riho froze she could hear something being dragged. Sai's jaw tightly wrapped around an orc's throat. Sai released once the body stopping twitching. Dropping like a rag doll beside him. Riho's heart raced as she ran past Sai whistling for him to follow her.

Parabola armored up, rushing to find his prize. The situation out side didn't seem to phase him. He walked through the camp ignoring his wounded comrades. He followed the tracks leading to the forest.

Riho jumped over a fallen tree, stumbling toward the darkness of the forest. Her heart drumming in her ears. It was cold but she felt relieved for a moment. The cold sent shivers through her body numbing her to the pain. Her bruised body draped over a stump as she caught her breath. Sai waited impatiently beside her, wondering ahead of her but occasionally looking back. The camp a faint glow in the distance now. Only a few more miles to freedom. Riho's thoughts trailed off as fatigued set in. She tried to find the energy to move but her body remained still.

Parabola stomped down on Riho's back pinning her. Riho screamed thrashing beneath him before Parabola punched her in the back of the head knocking her out. He bound her wrists and ankles before draping her over his mount and riding west into the forest. She woke up to the cold wind rushing past her ears. She watched the forest floor blur beneath her. Its too cold to feel anything now...

* * *

Iomae laid confined in her master's bed room. The king size bed she slept on was covered with red silk. Red lace blocked the light from getting in the room. She paced around for a few days before she got her first visit from Fujiko.

* * *

A blood elf with black hair and pale skin feeding off the virgin's blood. Suckling blood from her breasts and neck. Fujiko laid next to Iomae nipping at her boob letting the blood drip over her bare chest. Iomae rolled on top of Fujiko, sliding down letting the blood drip over Fujiko's pussy. Fujiko spread her legs sliding her middle finger over her clit and began pleasing herself. Iomae smiled, bowing her head between Fujiko's legs and running her hands down her thighs.

Fujiko laid her head back against the pillows watching Iomae closely. Iomae smoothed her hand over Fujiko's pussy. Warm. Iomae slid her index finger inside Fujiko. Leaning closer to her lips and tracing her tongue along Fujiko's clit. Iomae wiggled her tongue tickling Fujiko. [Fujiko giggling] She swirled her tongue over her clit while simultaneously sliding her finger in and out.

Fujiko thrust ed her hips against Iomae's tongue twitching and moaning. Iomae hit her g-spot pumping her finger against her wall. [Fujiko panting heavily.] She wanted more but Iomae pulled away reaching for their toys. Fujiko's fingers dance lightly over her clit, twirling and rubbing waiting for Iomae impatiently. Iomae took out a long blue dildo. She leaned over Fujiko licking the dildo and wrapping her lips around its girth. She licked the ribbed shaft lubing it for her master. She choked herself with it one last time before pulling it out of her throat. Fujiko grinned wickedly at Iomae while she pleasured herself. Iomae lowered the dildo to her pussy, poking the tip at her entrance.

Fujiko bucked her hips against the blue shaft tearing through her. Iomae slowly started pumping the blue dildo in and out before getting on all fours behind Fujiko. Iomae placed the other end of the dildo into her pussy.

Fujiko began grinding her pussy against Iomae's, sliding the dildo deep sending shivers down her spine. [Iomae moaning] Fujiko reached behind her slapping Iomae's ass. Iomae speed up her pace smacking her body against Fujiko's. Fujiko leaned back into Iomae moaning in pleasure. She struggled to keep her balance while bouncing off of Iomae. She pulled away taking the dildo with her. Pushing Iomae on her back. Fujiko waved Iomae over the the edge of the bed and held the dildo in the air. Iomae knelt in front of her opening wide. Fujiko forced the toy down Iomae's throat choking her with it. Iomae struggled not the vomit as Fujiko slow pulled it out. Iomae got dizzy falling back on the bed. Her eyes focused on Fujiko, now straddling her. Iomae reached up cupping her master's right breast and lightly twirling her nipple. Fujiko moaned shifting her body over Iomae's face and sitting on her mouth. Iomae flattened her tongue over Fujiko's clit firmly licking. [Fujiko rocking back and forth on Iomae's face moaning loudly]

Iomae's hands searched the bed around her.

FOUND IT! She gripped the dagger Fujiko used to slice her open and slid it under the sheets. Keeping Fujiko distracted with her tongue. Grinding her body into Iomae face and gushing in her mouth. Iomae laid Fujiko on the bed pulling the dagger out and ramming it deep into her cunt. She sliced her insides up until Fujiko's screams subsided. Iomae pulled out and stepped back from the bed. Fujiko's breathing stopping and the blood pooled around her.

The guard outside the chamber door burst in, slowly approaching the bed and glancing over the scene. His eyes fixed on Iomae staring back at him. The second guard approached her from the right using his pole arm to pin her beside Fujiko's corpse. The large males descended upon her. Nakago kept her secure as Tasuki penetrated Iomae. Iomae wrapped her legs around Nakago's neck and swung him into Tasuki knocking him to the floor. She picked up the dagger before she leaped off the bed and ran out the door. She headed straight down the corridor before a guard blocked her from the staircase out. He backed her into the wall. Caressing her breasts and kissing her neck. She could feel him growing hard against her.

Iomae pierced his side, slicing through his stomach spilling his intestines onto her bare feet. She headed for the stairs cutting another guards throat on her way outside. The sun warmed her naked body as she strolled through the garden leaving a trail of corpses behind her.


End file.
